wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Malen
Malen is a side protagonist that has a quest to kill a certain person named Fury, who is later on found out to be his brother. He is not shown very much in the show, but plays a somewhat big role in that he saves Kelsisco, Terodis, and Dagamier's life throughout the story. Story Malen is first shown at the ending of episode 104: Eyes of his Demise. In which he heads off into Goldshire where he heard news of someone named Fury claiming to come and destroy the town. Malen then reveals his true quest is to kill Fury, which is why he keeps traveling around the world to find him. Since the threat may of been false, Malen keeps heading west, but incase the rumors are true he camps out near Westfall. After hearing the attack on Goldshire was true, Malen hurrys there but gets there too late. Malen finally meets up and fights Fury, but the battle is a simple twenty seconds of conversation and a sword attack from Malen. Fury teleports out and isn't shown until once again, met up by Malen. As episode 115 involves the Lost Isles conquest, Malen enters the battle to see if Fury may appear, he sees Fury attempting to kill Terodis and Kelsisco and saves them. Malen and Fury fight it off only to see that Fury has the upper edge. Instead of killing of Malen, Fury sees he's caused too much attention, and ports from the battle. Fury fights off Malen once again in 144: And their eyes were sparking god, in which Fury unleashes his pendant faust power II and Malen has a hard time fighting off the zombies. He gets fatigued from using his heavy Danryo sword too much and is almost knocked out but is saved by Jainia and Marshal Dunghan. The two bring him to stormwind where he explains his reason for living. He agrees that he is somewhat a member of the Alliance (rather than an outcast like Fury) but wishes to continue looking for his brother. Returning in Episode 147: The Demigod with the Warlock, Dagamier and Malen reluctantly team up to face off Fury, after meeting in a devastational and unknown area, the trio fight off. Through a long and vicious battle, Fury is stabbed through the upper left chest area, however he manages to stab Malen enough to keep him down and knock Dagamier uncouncious. Malen remembers being told by Kelsisco that the rouge wishes to find his friend that has fallen to the darkness known as Dagamier, and so he recongnizes the warlock and saves him as Fury was moments away from finishing the warlock off. Malen brings Dagamier to a riverside and flees from Fury. Anger and hate arises from Malen, as this was the first time he runs from Fury. But Malen swears this next time will be the last fight. The two (Malen and Fury) finally meet for the final time at ep 169: Final Frontier, Malen vs Fury. The two unleash full potential powers and their swords clash deep and down. At the end, both still tired and bloody, Fury still seems to have a slight edge, and approaches a fallen Malen. Fury being almost crippled slowly steps towards Malen, whose legs have both been broken completely. Once Fury finally reaches Malen, he gives him a tap on his head. The blood from Furys fingers roll down Malens face- and Fury transfers his knowledge to Malen, revealing that Fury was Malens bretheren, and his only purpose was to keep Malen getting stronger, even if it meanth both of them dying. After a sad scene, it's revealed that their father was a Human from the second war who gave Fury this mission to keep Malen strong. Fury was only seven at the time while Malen was two. Fury finally falls near Malen where the rain is pouring and the sky is dark, where the two brothers' eyes close.....and they die. Appeance Malen appears lightweight with a casual human look. He has a class hybrid between a Warrior and an angel. He carries the sword called Danryo- a massive block sword similar to one of Varians, but widder and more length. Malen can also use his powers to create a yellow like energy around his body, granting him faster reflexes, extra strength, and faster recovery rates.